Returned
by pippenaxelsmith
Summary: Bilbo and the entire kingdom is devastated after the last of the Durin line is no longer alive. A turn of events happen after a couple months after Thorin, Fili, and Kili's death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own The Hobbit, but I do love it very much. Don't read if you don't like boyxboy action. Enjoy ;)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bilbo's POV**

I headed to my chambers, leaving everyone at the feast. It's dedicated to Thorin, Kili, and Fili's death that happened a couple of months ago. Instead of going back to Bag End, I decided to stay in Erebor and help rule it. Sadly, there's no king. My lovely dwarf friends wanted me to be king, but I declined. I know I couldn't run the mountain as good as Thorin and his relatives. I miss him very much, as do the rest of the Company. No one knows how I truly felt for Thorin. I didn't just love him as a friend, I loved him as a lover. It hurts thinking about him, being in his chambers hurts me. His things are still in there, but I have my stuff in it as well. I wrote a ton of letters to Frodo and he's doing just fine. He misses me as much as I miss Thorin. I feel kind of guilty for leaving him at the Shire, but being here is the best choice. I feel closer to Thorin more than anything.

"Good evening, Master Baggins," my chamber guards said bowing to me.

"Good evening gentlemen," I exhaled. "You may rise."

They stood to their normal height. I went into my chambers and closed the heavy door. I sighed heavily and placed my forehead up against it. My eyes burned with tears and my heart throbbed painfully. I sobbed quietly ad stripped out of mt black cloak outlined in gray fur. I turned around, a small fire flickered in the hearth, illuminating the room in orange flickers. I placed my cloak on my bookshelf and quickly changed into a loose tunic and trousers. I climbed into bed and turned on my side facing the window to look up into the sky. The full moon stared back at me lighting up the area around my desk.

"Bilbo," I heard the voice by the foot of my bed.

I sat up and fought back a scream. Thorin stood at the foo of my bed wearing a light blue tunic and black trousers. His hair was neatly brushed and flowed in waves down his broad shoulders. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, "y-y-you're not real. Y-Y-You're dead, Thorin."

He smiled and crawled on the bed, surprisingly the bed dipped. "Do I look dead to you, Bilbo?" He asked curiously tilting his head to the side.

I shook my head and fought the urge to run out of the chambers screaming. I took a deep breath and kept my shaking hands under the blankets, "how did you get in here?" I asked hearing it come out as a whisper.

"I've always been in here watching you. I'm alive and well. If I was dead I wouldn't be sitting here right now talking to you."

He crawled up to me until he was straddling me. I wanted to hide under the blankets and close my eyes. I flinched as he reached under the blankets and grabbed my hands. His hands felt warm and rough. He place my head on his breast, I gasped feeling a heartbeat. I stared up at him with wide eyes, "how can I believe you?"

"This isn't enough?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked away from his piercing blue eyes. I shivered feeling his strong hand underneath my chin. He turned my face towards his, I stared back into his eyes. He leaned forward pressing his lips up against mine. His lips felt warm and soft. The smell of pine, spice, and his masculinity filled my nostrils. I deepened the kiss and swiped my tongue across his bottom lip. He allowed me to have access to his mouth. I explored it with my tongue until I had to pull away for air. He leaned his forehead up against mine, I closed my eyes. He lightly pushed me down onto my back and lied down on top of me. He placed light kisses to my neck and ear, I shivered and melted to his touch. I placed a kiss to his jawline and to his ear. I gasped feeling his teeth and scruff graze the sensitive flesh on my neck. "I love you, Bilbo Baggins."

"I love you too, Thorin."

I grinded my hips up against his. He growled low in his throat and grinded his hips up against mine. I bit my lip at the pleasure from the friction. He sat up and smiled, "I marked you as mine now."

He untied the strings to my tunic and tugged at the ends of it. I arched up, he pulled it off of me. I watched his eyes roam over my torso, "beautiful," he whispered.

I pulled his tunic off, he kissed me and went down to my nipple. I gasped as he blew his hot breath on it and took it into his mouth. I tangled my fingers into his hair. I tugged on it lightly, he moaned nipping lightly on my nipple. I arched my back, breathing out in pleasure. He smiled, teasing my other nipple with his hand. "Oh Thorin, please."

He pulled away from nipple and moved down lower. I squirmed feeling my trousers starting to get uncomfortable. I whimpered as he tongue kissed my belly button, down to the waistband of my trousers. He stared up at me, I pressed myself up against his chin. He smiled, "someone's impatient."

I stared down a t him pleadingly. His smile widened, "that pleading look suits you."

"Continue please."

He raised an eyebrow, "continue what?"

I squirmed under his piercing stare and whimpered. "Talk to me my beloved, Bilbo, tell me what you want me to do to you."

I blushed, "touch me."

"Where and how?"

"Thorin please, j-just take me into your mouth!" I whined loudly.

I covered my mouth in embarrassment, remembering the guards standing on the other side of my chamber door. "Wait!" I gasped slithering out from under him.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

I looked back at him sitting on his knees, "to dismiss the guards."

I opened the door wide enough fro my head to fit through. "Gentlemen."

They turned around and stared at me with wide eyes, "yes, Master Baggins."

I smiled warmly, "you two are dismissed for tonight."

They nodded, bowed and walked away. Fear crept up my spine, thinking that Thorin had vanished. I placed my head back in and closed the door. I yelped as he picked me up bridal style. He carried me back to bed and straddled me again. "I hope you're done moving around because that was your only chance."

I stared up at him, "now will you touch me?"

He nodded and slid down in between my legs. He stared up at me placing a kiss to my covered erection. I gasped at the hot sensation traveling up my spine. I tangled my fingers into his hair and pulled on it lightly. I stared down at him, he winked and nuzzled his nose up against me. I arched my back and parted my lips into a slight sigh. He pulled off my trousers and under cloth in a fluid motion. I blushed seeing my wet, flushed erection out in the open for him to see. He smiled, "very impressive length, Bilbo, but I'm afraid I'm a little bigger than you."

He sat up and pulled off his trousers. His nine inch sprang to life with a bead of pre-cum glistening on the tip. I pressed my lips together to keep my mouth from falling open. He lied back down, placing kisses to my inner thigh. I shivered and whimpered in frustration, "Thorin, stop teasing me."

"Patience, my little hobbit."

I dug my nails into his scalp, "I don't have anymore, just hurry before I take matters into my own hand, literally."

He sat up, "no you're not because I wouldn't let you. If you try it, I will pin your hands above your head. I wouldn't be able to take you into my mouth if I do that."

I sighed heavily, "please continue."

"Thank you for your patience," he said placing a kiss to my tip.

A small cry emerged from my throat. He locked his eyes onto mine before taking my length into his hot mouth. I felt like I was going to cum from the heat and wetness of him. He sucked slowly, bobbing his head up and down. I shivered feeling hot sensations slither up and down my spine. "Ah Thorin, faster," I moaned digging my nails into his scalp.

He placed me at the back of his throat and moaned. I arched my head up against the pillow and groaned low in my throat. He kept a steady rhythm, I avoided thrusting my hips too hard. He placed his arm around my pelvis, I whined. He winked at me and slowed his pace

"Thorin please," I whined.

He released me with a wet pop and sat up on his knees. I watched him grab his impressive length and stroke it. He squeezed the tip and rubbed the pre-cum all over his cock. He stopped and bent down to my hole. I spreaded my legs wider, he grabbed my legs and placed them over his shoulders. "Tell me if this hurts, ok?"

I nodded and cringed as he slipped his finger in. "Hurts?"

I shook my head, "just feels weird."

He added a second finger, making scissoring motions. I winced quietly at the burning pain that slashed across my hole. He slowed down, I shook my head. He nodded and continued at a normal pace. He added a third finger, my eyes stung with tears, "Bilbo?" He breathed out his voice laced in concern.

I shook my head, "don't stop, it'll subside."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stop?"

I grabbed his free hand and squeezed it, "I'm fine."

He pulled out his fingers, pressing his hot tip up against my hole. He grabbed my other hand, thrusting all of himself inside of me. I cried out and whimpered in pain. He whispered apologies to me, kissing my lips. "I'm ok, Thorin. I promise," I whispered.

He sat up far enough to stare into my eyes, "I'm not moving until you're adjusted."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I relaxed my muscles as much as my body would let me. I moved my hips in a circular motion, a wave of pleasure swept across me. "I think I'm ready."

He smiled down at me, "you think you're ready or you know you're ready?"

I pressed hard up against him, he rolled his hips, "I know I'm ready," I moaned.

He buried his face into my neck, pressing his lips up against it. I shivered and rolled my hips. He thrusted slowly, I moved my hips back for him to go in deeper. I gasped at the pleasure that flooded over me. He sped up, rolling his hips. I gasped and pulled lightly on his hair. He moaned and bit my neck, "Thorin!" I gasped as a wave of pleasure slid down my spine.

I placed light kisses to his ear, he sighed and squeezed my hand. I squeezed back, "harder please," I whispered seductively in his ear.

He sat up far enough to stare into my eyes. He rolled his hips, thrusting upwards. I cried out, arching my back, "Thorin," I breathed out.

He placed a tender kiss to my lips. I kissed him back and kissed his jawline. We thrusted together in a steady, hard rhythm. We rolled our hips at the same time, making a slapping sound. "Faster," I breathed.

We sped up, he released my hands, "scratch me," he breathed seductively in my ear.

I placed my hands on his back. He nipped my ear, thrusting hard up against my prostate. I arched my back and scratched my nails down his back. He growled and bit the area where my neck and shoulder meet. I arched up against him, rolling my hips. "Thorin!" I nearly screamed as he pressed harder up against my prostate.

He rolled his hips, pounded into me in an upwards motion. He slammed up against my prostate with each thrust. He grabbed my straining erection, pumping it to his rhythm. I closed my eyes, stars clouded my vision. I trembled in pure ecstasy. My body felt like it was on fire. My orgasm slowly started to climb up, "harder, Thorin I'm about to cum."

He pumped and squeezed my erection faster. I thrusted my hips to his rhythm. He rolled his hips to my rhythm. I threw my head back up against the pillow, "Thorin oooh fuck yeaah!" I screamed splattering cum on our abdomens. He thrusted a few more times before releasing his hot seed deep inside of me. He slowly pulled out of me, I whimpered at the empty feeling. He lied down beside me, I stretched out my stiff legs. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arm around me. I rested my head on his chest, "Can I ask you a question?" I asked staring up at him.

He kissed my sweat-soaked brown curls, "ask me anything you want."

"How did you come back?"

He sighed and smiled, " I hate to tell you this, but I faked my own death."

I felt a prick of sadness, "but why? I watched you die in my arms, Thorin. You faked you own death and had me believing you left the kingdom and me in grief."

He wiped away a tear that slid down my cheek, "I don't know my dear, Bilbo. I don't know why I faked my own death."

"Did you do it to get rid of me?"

He stared at me with wide eyes and kissed my forehead," No, what makes you say that. You know I love you and I'll do anything to for you. I wouldn't fake my own death to get rid of you. I do my best I can to stay with you, not the other way around."

I felt relieved, "I'm sorry I asked that. I was kind of scared because that's the only way you could get rid of me."

"Can I ask you a question, Master Baggins?"

"Bilbo, yes you may."

"Will you be my Consort?"

I kissed him sweetly, "I would love to be your Consort," I breathed up against his lips. He smiled and kissed me longingly. I returned his kiss and bit his lip lightly. He moaned, pulling away, "goodnight, Master Baggins."

"Thorin," I groaned.

He chuckled, "I know, Bilbo."

"Goodnight, Thorin."

I closed my eyes, resting my head up against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

I woke up on my side with someone's torso pressed up against my back with their arms wrapped around my waist. "Good morning, my beautiful Consort."

I wiped my eyes and looked over my shoulder. Thorin's hair was a little tousled and his bright eyes shone in the sunlight room. I smiled sleepily, "good morning, my king."

He kissed me deeply on the lips. I pulled away and got of bed to get dressed. I tossed Thorin his clothes, he quickly dressed as a knock sounded on the door. "Master Baggins," a voice said on the other side of the door.

I glanced at Thorin, he sat down at the foot of the bed. I rushed to the door and opened it wide enough for the person to see my face and torso. There stood Balin with a light in his elderly eyes. He bowed, "may I come in?"

I nodded and opened the door wider. He walked in slowly and stopped mid-step. He stared at Thorin in shock, "King Thorin," he gasped. "Y-You're alive too."

I held onto him, so he wouldn't fall to his knees. Thorin stood up, smiling. Balin walked to him holding out his arms. I smiled as they embraced and patted each other on the back. They pulled away, "welcome back laddie," Balin said.

"It's good to be back, Balin,"

Balin turned to me with a raised white eyebrow, "is that why your guards are not at your door, Master Baggins?"

I blushed and looked down, "very nice of you to notice, Balin."

He chuckled, "it's quite obvious, laddie."

I blushed even harder, "Balin, please stop embarrassing my Consort on our wedding day," Thorin chuckled.

He gasped, placing a gloved hand over his heart. He glanced back and forth between the two of us, "congratulations."

"Thanks Balin."

"Master Bag-"  
We turned to see my guards standing in the doorway with their jaws to the floor. They quickly regained their composure and bowed, murmuring their respects to their king. "Please go tell everyone to come to Durin Hall," Thorin ordered my guards. "Tell them Bilbo sent you."

They bowed and ran out of the chambers. Thorin grabbed my hand and led me out into the hall with Balin behind us. Groups of heavy footsteps sounded in the hall. I nearly fainted seeing Fili and Kili among them I squeezed Thorin's hand, he squeezed back. Dis, Gloin, Oin, Dori, Nori, Oir, Bombur, Bofur, and a few others were also among them. They stopped in front of us and fell to their knees except Fili and Kili. I released Thorin's hand and held out my arms. Fili and Kili ran up to me shouting, "Uncle Bilbo, we're so happy to see Uncle Thorin and you together!"

I chuckled, "I'm glad you two are."

They pulled away from me and hugged Thorin, who returned the hug. Everybody started to stand up. Dis walked up to Thorin and hugged him after her sons pulled away, "why did you do this to everybody?"

She pulled away with a mixture of happiness and anger in her bright blue eyes. Thorin cleared his throat, everybody got quiet, "I don't know why I decided to fake my own death. I've been keeping a close eye on everyone and saw how my death affected everyone. I decided to come back. Last night Bilbo and I consumated our relationship-"

Everybody cheered, with a few wolf whistles in the air. I blushed, he held up a hand. The cheers and wolf whistles ceased, "I have asked Bilbo to be my Consort. Him and I are deciding to get married today."

"Long live King Thorin Under the Mountain and his Consort Bilbo!" Everybody shouted.

I felt a wave of excitement come across me. I never thought this day would ever happen and now it is. "You know it's bad luck for the King and his Consort to see each other on their wedding day," Kili announced.

"Separate them!" Bombur shouted.

Dis, Fili, Kili, Balin, my guards, and Nori dragged me away from Thorin. Everyone else dragged him away from me. Dis stared down at me, "I'm glad you're going to be my brother-in-law. I would've never thought anyone more perfect for my brother than you, Bilbo."

I smiled, "thanks, Dis."

She smiled brightly, "you're welcome, brother."

 **THE END**

 **A/N: This fanfic has two more chapters. If you like this first chapter please tell me so I can post the other two chapters:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is Rated:K+**

 **Chapter 2**

I followed Dis to her chambers, it looks exactly like Thorin's. Weapons were lined up on the wall, a fire place up against the right wall. The bed had a white fur blanket covering it. She led me to a long back chair with a ruby in the center. It was engraved with a complicated design. I stared at myself in the vanity mirror, spotting the marks Thorin put on my neck. I flushed, knowing everybody saw them but didn't say anything. I'm going to have a talk with Thorin later on about this. How come he didn't tell me these marks were exposed? I looked down seeing a brush, comb, and a small chest with a sapphire and Thorin's family crest painted on the latch. The chest looked a little dusty and slightly damaged from all the years it has been passed down generation to generation. "What's in the chest, if you don't mind me asking?"

I glanced over at Dis, she was pulling out something covered by a white sheet. I turned to face her, she placed it on her bed and smiled down at me, "open it. I've been keeping it for you, brother."

I focused my attention on the chest and opened it. It was a row of different beads with different designs. I picked up one that was a crystal with the family crest and one with a complicated design. The design was a resemblance of the design on the back of chair I was sitting in. "Those are my great-grandmother's, she gave them to my mom before she passed away. My mom gave them to me on my thirty-second birthday. The rubies are my beads personally because I created them when I was a youngling. The sapphires are to go to Thorin's Consort because they symbolize him."

She grabbed the sapphire beads and ran her fingers through my curls, "he'll braid them into your hair in the privacy of your chambers."

She picked up three emerald beads and held them out to me, "these were made especially for you. The emerald symbolizes the greenery and peacefulness of the Shire."

I gave her a sad smile, "thanks, Dis."

I placed the crystal and sapphire beads back into the chest, "you're welcome. I will put these into a small box, so it could be well hidden from everybody. Nobody knows I made these for you. I knew deep down in my heart that this day would come. My brother faking his own death was a tragic time, but it doesn't matter anymore. Enough talk! It's time to get you ready."

She walked over to her bed, pulling the sheet off of whatever she pulled out of the chest. It was a sapphire blue tunic with the family crest stitched in black on the right breast and black trousers. She went back to her chest and pulled out a black cloak encrusted with sapphires. It sparkled in the light like Thorin's eyes.

"You like it?"

I smiled and nodded, "it's beautiful."

She smiled and placed them back on her bed, "I knew you would," she breathed in excitement. "Oh, I almost forgot something."

She rushed to the bath chambers and came back with two jars of liquid, "what is that?" I asked curiously.

Her smile widened, she held up the jar with the pinkish red liquid, "this is the scent of vanilla and carnations. It's a scent, Thorin can't get enough of. I always thought he had a problem until I smelled it myself, I fell in love with it instantly. Here, smell it for yourself."

She handed me the jar. I unscrewed the lid, a sweet and delicious scent wafted up my nose. I nodded, "that smells wonderful."

"That's yours also, just use a little bit. If you use too much he would smell you from a mile away and that would ruin the surprise."

"What's in the other jar?"

She blushed, standing not too far away from me, "so you two have an easy access of entering each other."

I blushed feeling my eyes burn, "ok, but why do you have a jar?"

"I help make the oil and fragrances all around."

I raised a brow, "you sure do a lot around here."

She shrugged, "I do what I can."

"How am I going to carry all of this stuff back to my chambers?"

"Don't worry, I'll have that taken care of."

She pulled me to my feet, "we're off topic. Take your outfit and cloak in the bath chambers and change already."

I smiled, "I will certainly do that."

She handed me my clothes, I rushed into the bath chambers. I quickly rid myself of my clothes and put on my wedding outfit. It fitted perfectly, Dis must had this outfit stored in her chest for awhile. I smiled feeling excited and lighthearted because I'm getting married. Finally! I've always dreamed of this day, even when Thorin "faked" his death. If I couldn't be with him in the living world. I wanted to be with him in the afterlife. I walked out of the bath chambers, I thought Dis was going to faint from excitement. She squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "you're so beautiful, my little brother! Oh my gosh! Thorin is going to be blown away!"

My smile widened, "I hope so."

"You know so, come here. Let me put some of this scented oil on you."

I sat back down in the chair in front of the vanity mirror. I watched her in the mirror pour some onto her open palm and rubbed her hands together. The scent surrounded us with its intoxicating scent. She ran her fingers through my curls and down to my neck and shoulders. I gasped seeing little gold speckles in my hair and on my skin., "these speckles are made from real gold. It's a little thing I wanted to add to the fragrance and it turned out perfect."

She clapped her hands together and halfway danced around the room, "I'm so excited! I finally get to see my little brother get married. You're the perfect man for him. I knew since the day you walked into the halls of Erebor. I didn't care that you're a hobbit and I don't care now. As long as my brother is happy, so am I. Come give your sister-in-law a hug, brother."

I stood up and gave her a big hug. She almost squeezed the life out of me, but I'm a little use to the bear hug. She pressed her forehead up against mine, "lets get you married."

I nodded my head. She pulled herself away from me as a knock sounded on the door. There stood Balin, Nori, Dori, Bombur, and Ori. Balin walked in and bowed, "are you ready, Master Baggins?"

"I'm ready."

They all gave a cheer. I followed them to the Throne Room. When I reached the entry way after everybody but Dis. She held her arm out smiling at me. I smiled feeling slightly nervous as a bride/groom would feel on her/his wedding day. 'Here Comes The Bride' tune started playing by a few dwarves with battle horns. The audience all stood up at once and stared at me. Some even whispered about my appearance with a few not so dwarvish-like "awws". I turned my attention on Thorin, I almost lost my breath. He was so beautiful, his braids were neatly done. His hair almost glowed in the sunlight, flowing down his broad shoulders like a waterfall. His crystal blue eyes sparkled with excitement and love. I felt it right through me when he met my gaze. His gold crown was encrusted with different jewels that gleamed in the light from every angle. He wore a black tunic with a sapphire blue stitching of his family crest on his right breast, black trousers, and black polished boots. His cloak was the color of silver with crystals and sapphires stitched into the material. My heart pounded hard in my chest as Dis handed me over to her brother. She bowed and stood next to her sons, Fili and Kili.

"Nervous?" Thorin whispered.

"Yes," I whispered back.

We kneeled down on a pillow in front of the dwarf priest. We said our vows in Khuzdul, I was afraid I was going to mess up. The priest placed a small silver crown on my head with sapphires encrusted in it. We stood up and held hands facing each other. Fili and Kili came over both carrying our rings. I knew Fili had mine because it's a lot smaller than the silver ring Kili held. It had sapphire jewels encrusted all around it. "I'm so happy for the two of you," they said in unison.

I smiled and took Thorin's ring from Fili as he took mine from Kili. I held out m left hand, he slid the ring on my finger. I slid the ring on his finger, staring deep into his eyes. Fili and Kili quickly rejoined their mother. "I know pronounce you husband and husband. Your Majesty, you may kiss your husband."

He leaned forward, I met him halfway. Sparks of electricity shook my core. I held back a moan, and responded to his gentle kiss. He pulled away, staring deep into my eyes, "I'm so glad to lawfully have you, my love."

I chuckled, "I'm glad too, my king. I just wish my nephew were here to witness this."

Bombur walked up to us with a hobbit-sized person in a black beard that came down to his chest. The odd thing I noticed was the hood pulled over his eyes like he was hiding from someone. "The feast is ready, but we are not leaving until you and your Consort are there," Bombur said.

Thorin nodded and smiled down at me. I frowned slightly, "just call me Bilbo. I don't want to have all my friends call me by my royal name."

Bombur bowed slightly, "as you wish, Bilbo."

"Aren't you going to introduce the young lad?" I asked curiously.

The cloaked figure turned his head towards Bombur who looked down at him and smiled. The mysterious person pulled down his beard, revealing a hairless chin. Whoever he was, his skin is pale but smooth to the touch. He slowly pulled back the hood revealing bright blue eyes and a dark mop of curls. My heart bursted into a million pieces. My dear nephew, Frodo is here. He saw me get married. "Congratulations, Uncle," he said.

His full pink lips curved up in an adorable smile. I couldn't hold back any longer. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my cheek up against his. He chuckled and hugged me back, "I missed you so much my dear Frodo."

"And I've missed you."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I squeezed him, slowly pulling away from him. He held onto my shoulders as I held onto his. He had tears already streaming down his face. I quickly wiped them away with my thumb and kissed him on the forehead, "you're just as beautiful as the last time I've seen you."

"I can say the same for you."

He bowed his head and lowered his eyes to Thorin, "thanks for letting me be here, King Thorin."

Thorin chuckled, "you're family now. No need for paying your respects, Uncle, Uncle Thorin, or Thorin is good."

Frodo smiled sweetly at Thorin, "as you wish, Uncle."

Frodo and I released each other. Thorin hugged Frodo, I felt my heart swell with love and warmth at the sight. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen, my nephew hugging his new uncle. He kissed Frodo on the forehead. They pulled away from each other and smiled. I shifted at the sight of Fili ad Kili running towards us with Dis not too far behind them. Thorin watched his nephews as they approached their cousin-in-law. They smiled sweetly at him and rubbed their cheek, "ohmygosh, Uncle Bilbo! You never told us how adorable our little cousin-in-law would be," Kili gasped.

Fili nodded. Dis looked like she was holding back, "cute," she murmured. "So cute."

Frodo blushed and glanced at me. I hugged him again, glancing at Thorin, "ready for the feast?"

"You all may go to the feast without me. I have something very important I need to do."

I stared at him with wide eyes, "What! Your people, Thorin?"

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "my dear, Bilbo I have to finish up your gift."

I nodded my head, not wanting to make a big deal about him not being at the feast. I went in, everybody was standing at the table waiting for their king to arrive.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, but King Thorin has some important matters to take care of."

The room erupted in murmurs and hushed tones but no one seemed upset. I guess it wasnt' right to question the king's whereabouts. They turned to me. I sat down, they sat down after I did. The contained lots of fruits, mutton, quail, cakes, breads, cheeses, and steaks. I dipped out a little bit of everything and passed the bowls and plates along. Bombur got two hug scoops of everything. Bofur, Balin, Dori, and Dwalin tried to tell him that he had too much. He shrugged his shoulders and dug in. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing aloud at the disgusted look on Dis's face. Fili and Kili lauged so hard until they were rolling on the floor crying. Conversations were memories of the past. Frodo seemed so into Balin telling him about our journey in the goblin cave. I told him how I escaped, but it had nothing to do with the one ring that rules them all. He nearly cried when I told him I risked my life to save Thorin. I smiled knowing that he's becoming fond of his Uncle already. I sighed quietly wishing he was here to see how much his nephew likes him. I watched as one of the guards grabbed a plate. He placed a couple of cakes, a small piece of mutton, hand full of grapes, and a couple pieces of cheese cubes. He noticed me watching him, "for the King, Master Baggins."

"Lindwyn how many times have I told you to call me Bilbo?"

"Multiple times, Bilbo."

"Please remember it this time. Excuse me."

I got up from the table and winked at Frodo who returned it. "I'll take that for you, if you don't mind."

Lindwyn bowed, "not at all."

"Is he done with my gift?"

He nodded and bowed again. I went to our chambers door and knocked, "it's open," Thorin called out.

I opened the door, the room smelled of pine, vanilla, cinnamon, and fresh honey. He was dressed in a light tunic and trousers. He seemed a little surprised to see me. I walked over to the bed and placed the plate next to him, "enjoy, my king."

He smirked, tilting his head to the side, "what are you doing in here so early?"

I shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I'm just curious."

He shook his head, "hobbits and their curious ways."

I chuckled, "are you hiding something behind or near you?" I asked suspiciously eyeing his awkward position.

"That's nothing for you to worry about."

He pulled out the black damaged chest out from under my pillow, "I see my sister gave you a present."

I nodded, "she did."

He placed his plate on the floor by the foot of the bed and ran his fingers through my soft curls. I sighed, leaning into his gentle touch. He kissed me passionately. I responded back and closed my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and broke away our lips, "I'll put my beads into your complicated hair first," Thorin suggested. "Is that ok with you?"

I kissed him, "I'm perfectly fine with that."

I pulled myself away from him as he wrestled with my curls. I toyed with the beads already in his hair, picking a nice little spot for his braid. I combed it with my fingers, he moaned low in his throat. I smiled at his reaction and focused on braiding his hair. He managed to get my hair to cooperate after three trys. After I finished braiding I put my emerald beads onto his new braid. I smiled at my work and checked it. "Your sister make these emeralds I put into your hair."

He smiled putting his sapphire beads into my braid, "that was very sweet of her. Did she tell you why?"

"Yes, yes she did. She said every since I walked into Erebor she knew I was the right person for you."

He took off his handiwork, staring deep into my eyes "because you are and will always be."

"I love you, my king."

"I love you too, my Consort."

He pressed his lips to mine again, nudging my lips with his protruding tongue. I allowed him access and played around with his tongue with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly lied down with him on top of me. He placed his hands near the sides of my head, parting my legs with his knee. I groaned and moved my hands up to his hair. He broke away, staring down at me with lust and love shining into his breathtaking eyes. I tried to stifle a yawn, but it came out anyway. Thorin chuckled and sat up. I pouted, "what are you doing? Why did you sit up?"

He chuckled a little louder, "because you're sleepy, my Consort. I want to consumate our marriage with you fully functioning. How about we do it in the morning, that'll be one way to release my morning wood?"

I blushed, "but I want you now."

"Did you not just hear what I said?"

"I did, but I don't want to wait."+

"Trust me. It'll be much better in the morning."

I sighed in defeat, "fine."

He smiled, "I love you too."

He stretched out next to me and pulled off his tunic. I quickly stripped out of all my clothes and pulled the blankets over me. I glanced at Thorin, he stared at me with an intense gaze, "what?" I chuckled.

"You're naked on purpose, aren't you?"

I smiled and kissed him soundly on the lips, "maybe."

He growled, "that's not fair."

"Aww, well it's not fair that you won't make love to me now."

He chuckled, "nice try, my little one, but you're not going to get me that easily."

I scooted closer to him until my whole body was pressed up against him. He squinted his eyes down at me, "you're more trouble than you're worth, my love."

I smirked, rubbing my hand up against his inner thigh. He quickly grabbed my hand before I could touch his cock.

"Ah, Ah, go to sleep, Bilbo."

I rested my head up against his chest, "I will, my king."

He placed his chin over my head, running his fingers through my curls. I sighed and closed my eyes, " goodnight."

"Goodnight, my Consort."

 **THE END**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I hope you will enjoy it:-)**

 **This chapter is Rated:M**

 **Chapter 3**

I felt Thorin's warm body right next to me and smiled. "Good morning, my Consort."

I opened my eyes, sunlight streamed into the chambers. I looked up seeing Thorin staring down at me with the most beautiful smile on his face. "Good morning, my king," I exhaled running my fingers through his hair.

He kissed me on my forehead, "what do you have to do to day?" I asked curiously wrapping my leg around his.

He tapped his chin and smirked, "umm, let me think—probably nothing."

"What about me?" I whined.

He chuckled and pulled out a phallus under his pillow, "this is what I made for you."

I knew it was an actual-size replica of Thorin. It's nine inches and slightly curved with a visible vein, "what do you think?"

"I—well, I love it. I have something to stick in me when you can't."

His mouth parted open, "someone's in a very sexual mood."

I grabbed his cock and smirked, "looks like Thorin Jr. is too."

He groaned, grabbing my hand, "I don't want you to do that yet. Lets eat first."

I pouted and threw the covers off of me. I looked down at my hard cock, "he wants some attention."

He squeezed my free hand, "not yet, my love."

"Please."

He shook his head and untangled himself from me. He picked up his tunic and handed to me. I threw it on, following him to my desk. A tray of cakes, grapes, strawberries, and two cups of wine were sitting at the center of my desk. He sat down in my chair and pulled me into his lap. He held a strawberry to my lips. I smiled and took a bite grazing his fingers on purpose. He sucked in a breath. I chewed and swallowed before eating the rest of the strawberry. He rubbed my lips with the juices. I shivered at the hot fire running through my veins. I leaned into him, pressing my lips up against his finger. He quickly pulled away before I could put it into my mouth. I pouted and continued to eat with him. He winked, "don't feel so down, Bilbo. We have all day remember?"

I smiled slightly and nodded, "I remember, but I want you now, Thorin. Now!"

I took a small sip of wine and sighed at the warmness in my belly. "Do you not want to eat?"

"I would love to make love before eating."

His jaw dropped open, "you're putting sex before food? That's severely unusual for a hobbit."

He leaned forward, checking my forehead with the back of his hand. I raised a brow, "what are you doing?"

"Making sure you're not ill."

I frowned and squatted his hand away, " I am not sick, Thorin!"

"What you're saying says something different. You're a hobbit, Bilbo, you're folk always put food before anything."

Anger flared inside of me. I resisted the urge to snort at him, "if you don't make love to me right now! I'm literally going to take matters into my own hand."

I smirked at the bewildered look on his face. He opened and closed his mouth, "what's wrong? Dragon got your tongue."

He wrapped his arms around me and stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. He placed me gently on the bed and climbed on top of me. I kissed him passionately. He moaned, kissing me back. I thrusted my tongue roughly into his mouth and flipped us over. His mouth parted open wider. Our tongues clashed in a battle for dominance. I rubbed my pelvis up against his rock hard erection and pulled his hair. He groaned his throat, shivers crawled down my spine. I pulled away panting for air. His lips were bruised and his pale cheeks were flushed. He stared up at me with hooded eyes. I moaned at the sight of him and took off his tunic. I sat up to help him take off his trousers. He pushed his hips up, I pulled them off of him and sat down on his hard cock. I rocked myself up against him and tilted my head back. He rolled his hips, I bit my lip to stop a scream from escaping. "Thorin, please," I whined rocking faster up against him. "I want you inside of me."

He flipped us over, so he was on top. He grabbed a small jar of oil from under his pillow. I tilted my head, "what are you planning to do?"

He smiled and kissed my lips, "I'm going to try to fit the phallus and my cock into you."

I cringed, "isn't that going to be a little too much?"

He shook his head, "I got the idea from Dwalin and Nori."

My mouth dropped open, "they're together?"

He nodded and dipped his fingers in the oil. Four fingers were covered in oil. I squirmed and bit my lip to stop myself from whimpering. He placed a couple of fingers at my entrance. I nodded, he thrusted them in. My body exploded in a wave of pain, "relax."

"I am, "I whimpered holding onto his shoulders.

He thrusted slowly in a rhythm. I arched up feeling him brush against my prostate, "right there!"

He smiled and continued to brush up against it. Waves and waves of intense pleasure shuddered through me. He added his third and fourth finger. I was overwhelmed with pain and pleasure. Stars exploded behind my eyes, I nearly screamed. My seed bursted on my stomach and down my cock.

"Already, my Consort?" Thorin chuckled.

"It appears so," I breathed.

"I can fix that problem."

"How?"

He smiled, I watched him lick my seed off my stomach and cock. I felt myself harden slightly. He stroked it a bit with his rough hand and thrusted his fingers deeper inside of me. I moaned at the feeling. He placed my legs onto his shoulders and assaulted my prostate. I went all the way hard and resisted the urge to stroke myself. "Thorin!"

"What?"

"Please."

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the phallus. I held my breath when he placed it to my entrance, "ready?"

I bit my lip and nodded. He thrusted it all the way inside of me. I bit my lip harder to stop a scream from escaping. My eyes burned with tears. He kissed my burning eyes, whispering apologies to me. I took a deep breath and let it out through my nose. The intense pain eased up a bit. I squirmed to see how it felt to move around with it inside of me. I winced a little at the pain, "move."

"I'm not until you're fully adjusted."

I grabbed my cock, he grabbed my hand and removed it. I rolled my hips, "move."

He sighed, shaking his head, "you're more trouble than you're worth, love."

I smiled, "I'm glad you're doing what I say for once."

He smiled, "I didn't want you to take matters into your own hand."

He thrusted the phallus hard up against my prostate, I held onto him biting my lip. He pushed my legs up a little further while assaulting my prostate. The intensity of the pleasure shuddered throughout my entire body. "Are you ready for me to join?"

"Yes."

He continued to distract me by thrusting up against my prostate. I felt a shiver of fear at him pressed up against my full entrance. "You're gonna have to relax your muscles as much as you can."

I nodded, feeling the familiar sensation in my lower abdomen. I relaxed myself as much as I could. He took a deep breath, "ready?"

I nodded, biting my sore lip. I held back a whimper at the fear shining into his bright eyes. He closed them and thrusted his hips forward. Pain ripped at my body. My eyes leaked with tears. I tasted blood and licked my lips. He thrusted the phallus u against my prostate. I cried out in pleasure, feeling the pain instantly subside. "Keep thrusting the phallus up against my prostate. It makes the pain disappear."

He opened his eyes, "are you sure? That sounded more like pain than pleasure."

"I'm sure."

He thrusted the phallus up against my prostate. I arched up against him and tangled my fingers into his hair. He thrusted himself up against my prostate along with the phallus. Stars clouded my visison, I dug my nails into his scalp, "faster."

He sped up his thrusts and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I kissed him back, nipping on his lips. He smiled and pulled away from me, "no more pain?"

"No more," I nearly screamed.

"Promise?"

"Yeessss," I cried out.

I rocked harder and faster to his thrusts. He growled low in his throat and rolled his hips. I closed my eyes, biting my sore lip.

"Don't."

"What?" I asked opening my eyes.

He rolled his hips, moving the phallus in the same motion. I gasped and held onto him. "I want to hear you."

He kissed my jaw and moved over to my ear, "Thorin," I moaned feeling his hot breath tickling my sensitive ear.

"Much better."

He nipped my ear, I cried out tugging on his hair. He assaulted my prostate harder. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. I bit my lip again to keep it from escaping. "If you bite your lip one more time, I'm stopping. Scream as loud as you want. I want to hear you, Bilbo."

He moved down to my neck and nibbled on it. Sensations swirled around in my lower abdomen. I rolled my hips, making him thrust deeper inside of me. "Aaah, Thorin. More. I want more."

He nodded, thrusting deeper along with the phallus. I resisted the urge to release the pressure in my abdomen. I moved up against him and scratched his back. He growled and bit my neck. I swooned at the pleasure coursing through me. "Harder, Thorin, " I panted placing a kiss on his forearm.

He lied down all the way on top of me. I felt every inch of him inside of me. Stars clouded my vision, I closed my eyes arching up against him. I rolled my hips along with him and dug my nails into his back. He bit my neck, I screamed in ecstasy. "I'm close."

"Me too, my love."

He kisssed me, thrusting harder up against my prostate. He sat and grabbed my rock hard cock and pumped it to his rhythm. I rocked and rolled my hips up against his thrusts and strokes. Fiery waves of pleasure ran up and down my body. I was ready to let go, "Thorin I'm about to –oooh Thorin –ooooh my kking!" I screamed at the top of my lungs exploding my seed on our stomachs.

"Oooh Bilbo, " Thorin growled in his throat releasing his seed deep inside of me.

He rode me through my orgasm and pulled out and pulled out the phallus. I kissed him before he stretched out beside me. He pulled me to his chest and kissed my sweaty forehead. I sighed happily, "that was amazing, my king."

He chuckled and stared down at me, "yes it was, my Consort. I love you."

I returned his gaze, loving the afterglow in his eyes. I kissed him soundly on the lips, "what do you want to do besides make love all day?"

"I want Frodo and you to come down to the village with me. We could go out to eat and walk around."

I smiled, "I like the sound of that."

"What time do you want to go?"

"Lets lay here for another ten minutes."

He smirked, "I like the sound of that."

He caressed my face and pressed his lips up against mine. I moved my lips up against his and climbed on top of him, "first, I want us to make love again, " I said in between kisses.

"I think I turned you into a sex addict."

"If you did it's because you're so good at it."

He chuckled, "you're too much for me, Bilbo."

"What you meant to say is, I'm not enough."

"You're right. I can't get enough of you."

He rolled me onto my back and kissed me passionately. I smiled. I'm so glad I have him in my life.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: That's the end of Returned. I hope you liked it. I think Bilbo and Thorin are one of the cutest couples to come into the Fanfic world.**


End file.
